Socially Awkward
by lewdness
Summary: RP centric, RikuRoxas, oneshot. At least Riku wasn't making him sign agreements that they could kiss each other, now.


So I have a lot of fics to post, ahaha. Basically I've been hella lazy lately, and haven't posted anything on here- it's all been on my LJ. I've gotta start doing it here too, I guess.

This won't make as much sense as some things, unless you're apart of an RP over on LJ- Parisa City. The short story of it is that most of the KH characters have been dragged to another type of Neverland, where they each lose something and it takes the form of a fairy. Riku lost his sight, Roxas lost all memories of what happened after he left the Organization. Since this takes place after KH2, it screwed with him, which means that all that stuff with Olette and them never happened for him. This is just kind of a what-if situation, where the Council are the runners of the town, and every once in a while an event comes up where something happens to the characters

Disclaimer: Not mine lol.

* * *

Roxas' head lifted at the knock on his bedroom door, a little surprised. Zexion was supposed to be out and about, probably over with Xemnas and the majority of the other Organization members, so who would be knocking on his door so late at night? "Lu?" he called, wondering if possibly the fairy had needed something, but figuring not- usually he was asleep by this time. Frowning, he slipped out of bed and summoned Oblivion, hand turning the handle of the doorknob. If it was one of the former Organization members (why they would be here, he wasn't sure, but still) then he wouldn't fall for any surprises. Jerking the door open, his eyes went wide in surprise at finding not an Organization member, but instead, Riku, a blindfold wrapped tightly around his eyes, bangs obscuring half his face, and a hood up.

"Ri…ku?" the boy blinked, stepping back and letting the taller teen into the room, shutting the door behind him. "What--"

"I can see," Riku said simply, softly, his face angled down at the ground. "The Council in Parisa, remember what they said? There's…something in the water and-"

Eyes wide with shock, Roxas turned around and flicked all the lights off, realizing that after Riku having not been able to see much of any traces of light, having to take it in all at once was probably painful (not that he'd admit it.). Granted, now he couldn't see, but he knew his bedroom well enough to know that there weren't any things besides the bed, the dresser, and the table to trip over. Of course, now that meant Riku couldn't either. "Sit down," he ordered, nudging Riku back to the bed, relieved when he sat down as well; at least neither of them would fall now. "That's why you're wearing that?"

Silent, Riku nodded, touching the blindfold gently as if he couldn't believe he was wearing it again. "It's too much right now," he murmured, a little startled when Roxas reached out, hands warm against his cheeks as they slid back to the back of his head, and worked on untying it gently. "Don't--!" Riku's hands clamped down on the boy's forearms, stopping him, unsure why he didn't want the other boy to see. Probably because he didn't like being seen this weak- wearing the blindfold had always been a sign of his weakness, how his eyes could never hide, and now, he was too weak to be able to take the light now that he could see.

"Let me," Roxas said, equally soft, curious. Relieved when the hands loosened, a little, but still held his arms, he worked the rest of the knot free, and then let it fall, sliding his hands back to Riku's cheeks. He could only see the soft outline of the boy, the shine of silver hair through the dim lighting of the window. "It shouldn't be too bright now…"

Riku opened his eyes slowly, blinking, relieved when it wasn't the instant burn that it had been when he'd woken up, sunlight pouring into his room. "It's not." He squinted a bit, able to take the small amount of moonlight. "It's still strange."

"…can I try turning on the lights a little?" Roxas asked, brushing back Riku's bangs, relieved when the older youth nodded. "Cover your eyes." Once he was sure Riku did, he reached over for the lamp, turning it up just a little bit, enough to see the room well so they wouldn't trip, and then turned back. "Is…it better?"

His hands lifted a little, eyes opening bit by bit, adjusting to the dim lighting, and slowly, he met Roxas' eyes. "They're very blue," he said simply, watching Roxas' face, taking in all the details he'd only ever imagined or felt before, and watching the boy's eyes go wide for a moment.

"Yeah," Roxas whispered, that trace of shock still in his voice. "Yeah, I've been told that."

"S'true." Riku shrugged, and didn't resist when Roxas slid over, reaching up and kissing him, one hand tangled in his hair already to try and keep him in place. It was gentle and light, like most of their kisses; they hadn't progressed past anything more than that lately. Neither one had talked about doing so; it had been enough of a hassle to actually get around to the kissing (asking for written permission wasn't funny at _all_ anymore after Riku had actually _done _it, scribbling down "Riku has permission to kiss Roxas" and making him sign the damn thing.) Now though, now they were a little more comfortable around each other, even if it was usually Roxas who started the kisses unless it was dark enough for Riku to get a general idea of where Roxas' face was.

Pulling back for air, Roxas pressed another kiss to the corner of Riku's mouth, half expecting another "You'd think I'd be the one to miss," like he'd gotten the first time he'd done it. Instead, he was only drawn closer, the two finding a comfortable position fairly easily after numerous times of doing it, with Roxas curled against Riku's side, his arm draped over his waist.

"It won't last," Riku said softly, brushing his fingers through Roxas' hair, wishing for a little more light to see how the boy's hair caught it, to see if it was really as golden as it looked. "You know all these other things…they haven't lasted more than a few days."

Roxas bit his lip, nodding. Riku was right, most of the time they were so quickly over that it didn't much matter what had happened. "Maybe it won't stop. Maybe there are no side effects from whatever caused this..." He squeezed the other boy gently in a rare show of affection. He really did hope that Riku was able to keep it- he couldn't imagine life without being able to see, but after all, Riku had lived his entire life without it. This in itself must have been a shock.

Riku shrugged. "I doubt it will," he answered finally, looking at the bare walls of Roxas' room before turning his attention back to the other boy in the bed. "Look up at me; I want to see you again."

Nodding, Roxas shifted, kneeling by Riku's thighs, eyes meeting with Riku's own, a little startled by how bright they were, now that he could actually see unimpeded. "Yours are nice too," he said quietly, not resisting when Riku reached out and trailed fingertips across his face. It was different, seeing and touching, and while he suspected that it wouldn't last, all he could do was hope, as much as someone without a heart, could.

* * *

Leave a review? It'd totally make my day, yes. ♥


End file.
